


following ahead

by Ink_stained_quills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Character Study, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform, kind of, this was meant to be deep and went funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_stained_quills/pseuds/Ink_stained_quills
Summary: Kyoutani would weep if he knew: Iwaizumi Hajime, seventeen years of age, is following Oikawa tofind out the other person’s intentions.Hajime feels a bit like weeping himself.None of this is particularly normal, but neither is the situation.  After all, Oikawa’s never been on a date with aguybefore.  Which isn’t something Hajime has an issue with!  Seijoh in general is pretty damn chill about it, for some reason, so that’s good.  Very good.  Of course people should date whoever they want.As long as it’s not Oikawa.five times Iwaizumi followed Oikawa, and one time Oikawa followed him
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	following ahead

**Author's Note:**

> the rating is just for swearing. also can you tell how much I love to give haikyuu boys younger sisters? so much.

_**one - with best intentions** _

Hajime is following Oikawa again. 

It’s kind of fucking ridiculous, at this point, how he’s trailing along - a few paces behind, because Oikawa’s legs are too long for his body, form stretched thin by time, and because Hajime doesn’t want to lose him in the crowd. 

_There’s no crowd,_ his traitorous mind purrs, _except the buzzing collection of thoughts in your own brain._

_Shut up,_ he thinks to himself, which is pointless and embarrassing. It’s all Oikawa’s fault. 

He wouldn’t be following Oikawa if he didn’t need to be followed, so really, he should be thankful. Hajime is looking out for him. He’s certainly not overreacting, like Hanamaki oh-so-kindly observed. He’s not panicking either (thanks, Matsukawa). He’s just looking out for his best friend, like he’s always done. Though, granted, he doesn’t usually go this far. 

This time, he’s. Well. There’s no way to get out of this without looking like a stalker, so he might as well admit it to himself: Hajime is following Oikawa on a date. 

Kyoutani would weep if he knew: Iwaizumi Hajime, seventeen years of age, is following Oikawa to _find out the other person’s intentions._ Hajime feels a bit like weeping himself. 

None of this is particularly normal, but neither is the situation. After all, Oikawa’s never been on a date with a _guy_ before. Which isn’t something Hajime has an issue with! Seijoh in general is pretty damn chill about it, for some reason, so that’s good. Very good. Of course people should date whoever they want. 

As long as it’s not Oikawa. 

This guy - (Hajime knows his name, he should absolutely stop referring to him as _the guy_ in his head. And also sometimes out loud. Out of spite. Justified spite.) - is actually, genuinely, awful. Hajime hasn’t interacted with Ito Dai much, but he’s heard _stories._ Their younger sisters are in the same year, and Hajime gets most of his gossip and ‘knowledge of meme culture’ from Anzu. 

Oikawa may flirt with anything with a pulse, but he’s not _heartless._ Ito is a self professed serial dater. Ergo, he is no longer allowed within thirty feet of Hajime’s best friend, especially when said best friend is apparently “going through seven different crises at once, be back later, Iwa-chan!”. 

So he tries to quieten his steps, as if he can cushion them with raging protective instinct alone, and bumps into a fruit stand. 

“Shit,” he hisses, gathering the apples and oranges before they can hit the ground. The stall owner swats at him with a rolled up newspaper. “Sorry! Sorry.” 

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa says oddly, staring. He makes his way over, flashing a disarming smile at the old woman, and she nods back. “Why are you damaging this lovely woman’s fruit?” 

_Because you said yes to a date with the worst person in the entire school,_ Hajime absolutely does not say. 

“Uh,” he starts instead. “There’s an emergency?” 

“An emergency,” Oikawa repeats. “An emergency that requires you to attack apples?” 

Hajime wants to brain himself with the apple. “No?” 

“Ah, so it’s for fun, then.” he gives a brisk nod. “Can the emergency wait about fifteen minutes?” 

“I’m not attacking apples for _fun,_ Shittykawa, what do you think I do in my free time,” Hajime growls. Then: “Wait, you’re going on a fifteen minute date?” 

“Hang out with me, of course.” Oikawa replies. “And I’m not going on a date. I’m meeting with Ito to inform him that if his sister breaks your sister’s heart, I’ll be very displeased.” 

“What,” Hajime says. Clearly he has gotten this entire situation wrong. The world is in natural order again: Oikawa is straight, Oikawa is meddling, Oikawa is - stealing his fruit. 

Oikawa stares back at him, takes an apple from his hand, and pays for it. “You didn’t know? Well, I suppose they’ve only been dating a week or two -” 

“What,” Hajime repeats, and almost drops the fruit again. “I’m going over there.” 

“Iwa-chan, no, you don’t have the finesse to threaten someone properly -” 

.  
.  
.

****_**two - instructions _ ****_**_ ** **

It’s an Oikawa-mandated team bonding exercise, which is synonymous with _for disaster._ The setter hefts another potato in his hand and glares down at it, shaking the peeler like it’s susceptible to persuasion, and pouts. 

“Why won’t this thing work?” 

“If you’re going to make us cook curry for the entire team, you should at least know how to cook, dumbass.” Hajime informs him, snorting. 

Oikawa tips his head back and whines. “Look at this pretty face, Iwa-chan! Does this look like the face of someone who regularly provides manual labor?” 

“Cooking is hardly manual labor, Oikawa.” Hajime throws a handful of potato chunks into the pot. “Here, tell me the next step.” 

Hanamaki pulls the cookbook from Oikawa’s hands and begins to read aloud with all the dramatics of a show host. “Once the potatoes are cut, all coconut milk -” 

“Coconut milk isn’t a thing,” Kyoutani protests. 

“Yes, it is.” Yahaba retorts, shaking a can at him. 

Kyoutani glares back. “Well, it shouldn’t be.” 

Hajime appreciates their dedication to whatever form of flirtation they’ve got going on, but he kind of wishes they’d help cook before hate-making out in a closet somewhere. He plucks the cookbook out of Hanamaki’s lap and tosses it to Oikawa. 

“Pour the coconut milk into this pan,” Oikawa translates, indicating the pan closest to Hajime. He follows along as Oikawa reads the instructions, one after another, the repetition soothing. Listening to Oikawa’s voice is a familiar, guiding feeling. Even when it’s really fucking annoying. 

Anzu says swearing all the time is rude and that he’s a typical teenage boy. She says he ‘should refrain from using vulgar language unless it’s very necessary’. Hajime had responded to that by nodding sagely, accidentally slamming his knee into the wall a minute later, and cursing like a sailor. 

He’s kind of glad Anzu isn’t here - watching him and all the other boys cursing under their breath as they burn their fingers on stovetops. 

“It’s not that I don’t like cursing ‘because I’m a girl’,” she’d explained in no uncertain terms, “it’s that you sound like a caveman.” 

Fair enough. 

****_**_**.  
.  
.** _ ** _ ** **

****_**_**_**three - household** _ ******** ** _ ** _ ** **

This time, he and Anzu are both trailing Oikawa around the house. Hajime, because Oikawa is his best friend and thus sworn to entertain him. Anzu, because she’s pissed Oikawa freaked her girlfriend’s older brother out. The force of her irritation is enough to make Hajime kind of glad Oikawa gave Ito the shovel talk instead. 

“Don’t _do_ that, Tooru, it’s not like he has any control over our relationship!” she complains, stomping after him. 

Hajime palms a few grapes, passing one to Oikawa. He eats it in grudging silence. “Her brother’s a dick, though.” 

“Ha~ji~me,” Anzu trills, and he winces. She definitely learned that sing-song from Oikawa. 

“Just a _little_ insurance, Anzu,” Oikawa promises. He weasels another grape off of Hajime and holds it out to her like a peace offering. “Your older brothers worry.” 

She pulls a face, but Hajime knows she’s secretly pleased. “You’re on thin ice.” 

“Is that your ringtone for Yui?” Hajime deflects, even though he’s fairly certain none of their phones are ringing, and she’s upstairs in a flash. 

“They grow up so fast,” Oikawa fake-sobs. 

Hajime washes another grape, slower than he needs to. When he stands like this, he can look at Oikawa from the corner of his eye, monitor the shifting of his shoulders and the curl of his lip. He bites it in half. 

“You’re her older brother too now, huh?” he asks, flicking the other half at him. 

Oikawa catches it in his mouth, because the asshole is insanely talented. “Well, aren’t I?” 

Begrudgingly, Hajime smirks. They both already know it’s true. His socked foot slides across the cool floor of the kitchen, fabric catching and clinging to water. “Anzu’s fought tooth and nail for you to call her by her given name.” 

“Mm.” 

He dares to glance up. “You don’t call me Hajime.” 

Oikawa crinkles his nose. “Other people call you Hajime. I’m the only one that calls you Iwa-chan.” 

“Ah, possessive Oikawa strikes back,” Hajime jokes, pushing away from the sink. “Just like the empire.” 

Then Oikawa’s laughing, and Hajime’s not sure why that’s suddenly so important. He’s not sure why his chest is constricting at the thought of Oikawa’s mouth forming the word _Hajime,_ considering it certainly doesn’t do the same if Anzu’s saying it. He’s not sure why the idea of Oikawa being his brother is kind of fucking wierd, and doing wierd things to his heart. 

But Oikawa’s still laughing, so nothing can really be that bad. 

****_**_******.  
.  
.** ** ** _ ** _ ** **

****_**_******_**four - in congratulation (long overdue)** _ ** ** ** _ ** _ ** **

“We are gathered here today,” Oikawa announces solemnly, “because dear friend of ours have gotten over themselves -” 

“Boo,” Yahaba shouts, giving his captain a thumbs down. “I already hate this speech.” 

“This is slander,” Kyoutani agrees. His arms are folded, but he makes no move to rise (a great improvement from the three times he’d tried to run away from curry making night). 

“And are probably sucking face, or whatever couples do,” Oikawa concludes. 

Matsukawa claps. “Awe inspiring.” 

“Congrats,” Oikawa tells them, giving Yahaba’s hair a quick ruffle. Kyoutani gets a shoulder pat. 

Following suit, Iwaizumi gives them both a proud nod. “This is just to tell you we’re glad.” 

“And that we have a maximum grossness penalty so the rest of us can feel less bitter about being single.” Kunimi tags on. 

Kindaichi rolls a volleyball back and forth under his palm. “Pretty sure that’s just you and Oikawa.” 

“I take offense to that!” OIkawa squawks. “I could date anyone I wanted, here and now! I’m just enjoying the single life at the moment.” 

“Yesterday you told me if you were still single a week from now you were going to propose to a Kardashian,” Iwaizumi reminds him. “You studied your english notes for ten and a half minutes.” 

“If I’d known you were counting, maybe I wouldn’t have.” he sniffs. 

Wordlessly, Kunimi produces an air horn and blasts it. Hajime stares at his sports shorts in horror. He’s certain those pockets aren’t big enough for an air horn. “You guys are hitting maximum annoying couple-ness.” 

“Is couple-ness a word?” Hanamaki wonders aloud. 

Matsukawa finger guns at him. “You couple my ness.” 

“Damn,” Hanamaki deadpans, “Romance isn’t dead.” 

“Uh,” Hajime says, fully ready to defend the fact that he and Oikawa aren’t dating. The words aren’t coming right now, but they will. In maybe thirty seconds. Or fifty. A minute, to be safe. 

Oikawa confiscates the air horn, smiling. “We won’t offend you with our top-tier friendship any more than necessary, then.” 

_Uh,_ Hajime repeats to himself, and denies the fact that he’s perhaps a bit disappointed. 

****_**_******.  
.  
.** ** ** _ ** _ ** **

****_**_******_five - reemergence_ ** ** ** _ ** _ ** **

“So I’m like one hundred percent bisexual,” Oikawa announces one day, in the middle of practice. 

Hajime chokes on his water. Across the room, Yahaba declares “mood” without missing a beat. 

“That’s pretty gay, dude.” Hanamaki informs him. 

“Bro,” Matsukawa says. “Not gay.” 

“That’s pretty bisexual, dude.” 

Oikawa attempts to spin a volleyball on his finger. “That’s kinda the point, but I appreciate the input.” 

Clearly, this is not the same _planet exploding oceans rising asteroid striking_ event for anyone else as it is for Hajime, who opens and closes his mouth in rapid succession. _Uh,_ he wants to say, except that’s pretty much half his internal monologue and he can’t give away all his secrets. 

“I think I’m pan?” he offers, and his voice creaks embarrassingly. “Or something.” 

“Cool shit, _senpai,_ ” Watari replies, also from across the room. He and Kyoutani seem to be in a chair stacking competition. Kyoutani pauses long enough to flash him a thumbs up. 

“That’s pretty gay, dude.” Hanamaki says again, somehow grinning even wider. 

Oikawa kind of looks like the planet exploded, the oceans rose, and an asteroid struck the earth. Or maybe he’s just feeling the effects from the school lunch. Nobody should put that much hot sauce on rice. 

Kunimi and Kindaichi don’t even look up. When pressed for comment, Kunimi only said “we been knew” and continued attempting to bounce a volleyball off the wall and onto his own head. 

********__****_******.  
.  
.** ** ** _

****_**_******_**plus one** _ ** ** ** _ ** _ ** **

A few weeks later, they’re up in Hajime’s room. Anzu is out with her girlfriend, his parents are at work, and everything’s quiet as they work on homework after volleyball. 

“Her heart hasn’t been broken yet,” Oikawa points out, full of himself. “I think I’ve done good work here.” 

“Don’t take credit for things you haven’t done, Shittykawa.” Hajime replies, but the annoyance he sometimes layers on to hide the fondness is gone. He’s stripped bare, for a moment, when the world narrows down to the two of them lying face to face on his carpet, belly down. He looks up. 

Oikawa’s looking back. It’s not just that he’s looking, it’s that he’s _looking,_ and Hajime feels like a shock the truth of just missing each other, for a long time. 

“Uh,” he says out loud, for hopefully the last time, and presses his mouth very softly into Oikawa’s. 

There’s not even a pause before Oikawa is gently pressing back - barely even a kiss, more like two mouths just happening to meet. But Oikawa is the one following his lead. Hajime is pretty sure that’s the first time he can recall that happening. He knows he’s grinning like a loon, and pulls back to open his eyes. 

“Uh,” Oikawa says back, smiling like he can’t help himself. “You caveman.” 

**Author's Note:**

> did I self-project onto iwaoi properly? I feed off comments if you feel so inclined,,,,
> 
> check out my other iwaoi fics if you like
> 
> catch me on tumblr @snackzimmerman


End file.
